


Внутри витрины

by CatVoinAnia, WTF Detective Conan 2021 (WTFDetectiveConan)



Series: Кид на троне [4]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatVoinAnia/pseuds/CatVoinAnia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDetectiveConan/pseuds/WTF%20Detective%20Conan%202021
Summary: — Серьёзно, Кид-сан? А сдаваться полиции и садиться в тюрьму вы тоже будете? — фыркает Конан, смотря на прямо-таки лоснящегося самодовольством, почти как на сожравшего ведро рыбы кота, вора. Ещё бы: чтобы до него добраться, надо разобрать витрину. Не разбивать же её!
Series: Кид на троне [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217036
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Внутри витрины

_Дзы-ы-ы-ынь!_  
Конан подскакивает от неожиданности, слишком уж внезапно для него слышать звон сигнализации на ограблении Кида. Да и не ему одному: инспектор Накамори рядом точно также ошарашенно смотрит по сторонам, пытаясь определить источник звука.  
Кажется, из соседнего зала. Но вроде бы предполагаемая добыча Кида в этом?..  
Конан всё равно спешит на звук, оставляя ожерелье на подчинённых инспектора — они, конечно, не лучшая защита, но Кид никогда не опускался до столь скучного ограбления, как просто отвлечь всех и утащить добычу под шумок. По крайней мере, при нём, Конане. 

Когда они врываются в зал — звон прекращается. Каждый шаг по паркету гулко раздаётся в тишине, кажется, что даже дыхание можно услышать с иного конца помещения. И все они — осторожно и тщетно крадутся между витрин с европейскими украшениями, обшаривают зал-коридор с большим троном посередине в поисках потревожавшего тишину.  
— Инспектор, некоторых драгоценностей не хватает, — доверительно сообщает один из подчинённых шёпотом, вот только в этом зале Конан всё равно всё слышит и легонько хмурится. Что-то в памяти смутно ворочается, особенно при виде спинки трона.  
Как будто он где-то это всё видел.  
Бред какой-то. 

Полицейские уходят вперёд. Проверяют за небольшими витринами. Осматривают каждую колонну. А Конан бросает беглый взгляд на всё ещё закрытый стеклом трон, чтобы обнаружить на нём довольного своей пакостью Кида. И не просто довольного, а ещё и в недостающих украшениях, включая обещанное украсть, и в наушниках. Разве что не в телефоне сидит, как Мориарти, а насмешливо ухмыляется и сидит, оперевшись подбородком на руку.  
— Серьёзно, Кид-сан? А сдаваться полиции и садиться в тюрьму вы тоже будете? — фыркает Конан, смотря на прямо-таки лоснящегося самодовольством, почти как на сожравшего ведро рыбы кота, вора. Ещё бы: чтобы до него добраться, надо разобрать витрину. Не разбивать же её!  
— Кид! Я пойма... — вопль инспектора тут же разбивается о стекло, почти буквально: Накамори лишь чудом не врезается в витрину, только в самый последний момент сообразив, в чём подвох. — И как нам его теперь достать?!  
Кид лишь поправляет цилиндр пальцами, меняет позу и продолжает ухмыляться. Демонстративно включает музыку и разве что спать не ложится, расслабленный до невозможности, игнорируя мельтешения всяких там детективов, которые скрипят зубами и тщетно ищут, как именно всё было провернуто.  
— Между прочим, кресло аж из четырнадцатого века! — инспектор барабанит по поясняющей табличке под ленивый взгляд вора — как рыбка в аквариуме смотрит на шумящих идиотов. Только Кид не рыбка, и может достать табличку с надписью: "Вас обманули". 

Здорово, конечно, что трон фальшивый. Вот только просто разбить стекло не вариант, как и пытаться его перевозить: едва Кид почувствует реальную опасность, так тут же выпрыгнет из якобы ловушки и упорхнёт прямо из рук.  
Сволочь даже хуже Мориарти: тот делал подобное хотя бы из выгоды, Кид же просто издевается над всеми.  
Красиво издевается, но всё же. 

Вылезет оттуда — получит мячом. А пока пусть наслаждается жизнью, пока Конан ищет путь добраться до него.


End file.
